Art of Deception
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU, "Don't give me that look! This is all your fault, Son of Hades, don't blame it on me," grumbled Thalia. "Shut up, you think I want to be turned into a girl?" Nico shot back grumpily, stomping forwards. "You think I like being a boy?" Male!Thalia. Fem!Nico. Percy/Nico/Thalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Art of Deception**

**Summary: AU**, "Don't give me that look! This is all your fault, Son of Hades, don't blame it on me," grumbled Thalia. "Shut up, you think I want to be turned into a girl?" Nico shot back grumpily, stomping forwards. "You think_ I_ like being a _boy_?"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO—if I did, Nico would've been female and Thalia a guy.

**A.N:** I've been so concentrated on another fandom that I nearly forgot all about PJO, so this is a story to rekindle my muse for the PJO fandom. For those who are waiting for an update on DOT/WTSAC, don't worry, I'm working on it and might update it once I've polished the chapters.

I'm afraid I've gotten rusty and might write the characters a tad OOC (do tell if they are), so this is a test-run of sorts to see whether I'm still in working condition for this fandom. If I could still grasp the characters' personality well, I'll update the rest of my stories. If there's little likes, I suppose I ain't as good as before -winces-

By the way, pairings are **undecided**. Share your opinion?

Feedback is very much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter One: Watch Your Mouth**

The next time she was helping a friend, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, swore she'd watch the situation carefully first before she jumped in mindlessly. One might call this heroic, but some would just call this stupidity.

The one who called her stupid had been her Lady Artemis. All right, the goddess hadn't been as uncouth as to word it that way, but with the way she'd said it, she might as well be calling Thalia stupid!

How rude!

But seeing as Artemis was a goddess and was their father's favorite daughter (second only to Athena), Thalia had no room to argue nor did she have the right to do so.

That, however, did not meant that Lady Artemis had to kick her out ("You are currently unfit to serve me, Thalia, do come back when you're done with your problem.") like she was some sort of useless baggage!

Had the goddess no sense of gratefulness?

Thalia grumbled, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the sight of the Fields of Punishment. She wasn't dead, nor did she have any reason to be sent there permanently and she sincerely doubted she did anything to be deserving of that place (other than being born of a broken pact), but she couldn't suppress the shudder crawling up her skin. With dread she hadn't felt in years, she crossed the threshold into the Fields of Punishment.

She glanced back at her companion, a grimace on her chapped lips.

"You coming or what?"

Dark brown eyes drilled holes into her new form, but she received no reply as her companion stalked forwards, awkward and barely having any sense of balance in his new form. Taking pity on Bianca's little brother, Thalia reached out and steadied the boy.

"You doing well in there?"

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, looked like he might die at any moment. His pale cheeks were flushed, in both anger and embarrassment. He shot her a glare, trying to kill the blush on his face as he nodded, snapping back, "Why do you care?" he sighed irritably. "Why did I do to deserve this?"

The child of Hades glared accusingly at the child of Zeus.

Thalia gritted her teeth.

"Don't give me that look! This is all your fault, Son of Hades, don't blame it on me," grumbled Thalia, running a hand through her cowlick hair, her electric blue eyes wild with ill-concealed rage. Even though she sorely wanted to lash out and punch Nico, she resisted, it simply wouldn't do in their new form. Lady Artemis would surely frowned down at her if she did as her impulses bid her to.

"Shut up," Nico hissed venomously, fists clenched as he held himself back—he did not want to sink to a level as low as a gangster. "you think I want to be turned into a girl?" Nico shot back grumpily, stomping forwards, trying to pull ahead but all that earned him was a new bruise as he tripped.

The child of Hades sighed softly, pulling himself up.

"Oh, you think _I_ want to be a _boy_?" Thalia glowered at Nico but her eyes softened from steel to rock when she saw the pained expression on his pretty face.

He—she—sighed.

"Come on, kid, let's just go and catch this thief." Nico looked at the child of Zeus as if she had sprouted a new head. Did Thalia have a nicer, male, handsome twin that he did not know about? He hesitated but the blue-eyed demigod didn't like waiting, snatching his arm and jerking him to his feet. "Once we're done, Persephone should turn us back, right?"

"Yes, that's what she said at least," Nico replied, averting his gaze from his older (and much taller) cousin before he cleared his throat, not enjoying how high-pitched his voice was now. He scanned the area quickly with sharp eyes then he glanced down at the pot of flower in his hands. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go find Melinoe. The sooner we're out of here, the better."

They walked in silence, a not-so-peaceful situation broken by Thalia, so as to not hear the screams of the condemned anymore.

"So... how is this Melinoe like?" she asked carefully.

Nico winced.

"Well—"

"Weapons!"

Nico's hand flew to his hip where he kept his sword hanging. His dark eyes flew about wildly, trying to gain a semblance of balance in his new form. He wasn't used to his femenine form yet, and he hoped that he will never ever. After all, it wasn't necessary as this state wasn't permanent. Once he was done with Persephone's quest, he was done here.

"Where?" he demanded hoarsely. Thalia replied by tugging him down to her side, crouching as they scanned the area. Unwillingly, Nico's eyes landed on Thalia's new form.

Having had taken pity on the children of the Big Three, the Hunters of Artemis had provided them new clothes. Thalia was wearing a black shirt of the largest size the Huntresses had, with Artemis' symbol of power sewn onto it. His silver parka was now tied around his waist as he had no use for it; his leather boots had been a tight-fit but he managed and his pants were changed to fit whatever size (it was magical for all the Huntresses of Artemis).

Nico was decked out like a Huntress of Artemis, which he did not appreciate. He didn't like Artemis much after what had happened to his sister even though the goddess was merely indirectly at fault. He didn't like the black shirt, stuffy silvery parka nor the leather boots and jeans. He hated it, he preferred something darker and leathery.

It did not help matters that the silver brought out the color of Thalia's eyes—he never noticed how distracting they were before.

Suddenly, Thalia's hand clamped down on Nico's thigh.

Unwillingly, he blushed. He never liked being touched—boy or girl did not change this opinion.

"What are those?" Thalia demanded, electric blue eyes fixated on the humanoid bat. "Know it?"

"Yes. Keres. Deadly. They feed on violent deaths." Nico glanced down at the falling petal in his hands. He stood, striding forward as confidently as possible in his new form; he sincerely doubted he looked intimidating. First, he was a a boy child who looked like a wimp, couldn't be taken seriously. Next, he was a girl who could barely walk straight without tripping over his own two feet.

Nico scowled.

"Get back!" he snapped. "The child of Hades orders you!"

The Keres hissed, their mouths foaming. One of them dared to speak up. "Child of Hades?" the creature echoed, cackling like an evil witch. "Last our patron checked, Hades had a son after his daughter died. Just one son left. Do you take us for a fool? You are clearly no boy." She licked her deformed lips in anticipation.

"Besides," she purred. "Hades will be defeated soon. Our new master shall give us free reign!"

Nico blinked.

"New master?" he echoed, cursing himself for possessing a high voice. Even though he's a girl now, why couldn't his voice be like Thalia's as a girl? Not too high, but husky and commanding power. Nico summed it up to being the child of the King of gods. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The Keres didn't answer. One of them lunged right at the child of Hades, surprising him and he only had time to take a step back before the creature was on him. What saved him was the child of Zeus' arrow; point-blank in the monster's face and it disintegrated; Nico released a sigh of relief.

"I'll hold the flower while you beat up the enemies?" he offered, knowing that this was the only way to motivate the brash child of Zeus.

Thalia grinned.

"Had never gotten a better deal from you," she said and dove into battle.

The blue-eyed demigod dropped her bow and drew her knives, slashing the Keres with grace (how fitting) and efficiency that belied years of training.

Nico hesitated, concern filling his feminine being when he saw the monsters surrounding the child of Zeus. He knew Thalia was strong, but she was also awkward and had a lesser sense of balance in that new body of hers. He glanced at the flower pot, before he placed it on the ground and charged into battle, drawing his Stygian Iron Sword, cutting an arc through the Keres. His black sword absorbed their essence like a vacuum cleaner, and the more he destroyed, the colder the air became around him.

Thalia offered him a wink, flipping a daimon on its back, stabbed it, and impaled another one with her second knife without even turning around.

Nico felt his cheeks heat up. Okay, when he first met the punk girl, he thought she was totally bad-ass and cool and sorta cute. All right, so maybe he had a crush but after Bianca's... unfortunate demise... he thought it was over since Thalia was part of the reason his sister was dead, along with Percy and Artemis and... come to think of it, all the gods, especially his beloved father.

He sneered.

He still didn't know why he wanted Hades' approval so much but maybe—

Nico cried out in pain, stumbling as pain exploded in his left side where the daimon had raked his skin. He kicked the monster away, stabbing it before he crumpled into a ball on the ground, trying to endure the horrible, searing, burning pain. A moment later, the sounds of battle died and the child of Hades felt someone gently pushing him onto his back.

He blinked, gazing up into the face of a blue-eyed boy. His mind dimly told him that it was a cousin but pain, sensation so bad that he wondered wasn't his cousin a girl?

Fingers grazed his wounds and he cried out in pain.

"Sorry," Thalia murmured, wincing apologetically. "It'd be okay. I'd pour nectar on it." The look on the child of Zeus' face told Nico that the wound was pretty serious if she was hesitating like that.

Nico waited with baited breath for the pain to pass but all the nectar did was ease the pain. He frowned, cursing the uselessness of the thing, despite knowing that nothing and no one could be blamed but himself for being careless and not paying attention.

"Won't help," the child of Hades murmured breathlessly, trying to blink away the black spots clouding his sight, and blocking his view of Thalia's utterly handsome face—wait, what was he thinking? Was he going crazy? What made him think that his cousin was_ handsome _as in attractive, gorgeus and—it just had to be the crazy pain and speaking of which, it hurts like bitch.

"The wound..." he moaned, feeling the rending pain. "the Keres are spirits of disease and pestilence as well as violence. We can slow down the infection, but eventually I'll... I'll need serious healing. I mean a god's power. Otherwise..." he left it to Thalia's imagination.

The gender-bending teen winced.

"Your dad would help right?" she suggested hopefully, naively. "Or maybe Persephone would too, as payment for this quest."

Nico snorted.

Yeah right, his dad hated him and his step-mother even more. He figured that the day they help him was when he was going to turn into a girl. Oh wait, he was one now wasn't he?

That was as far as Nico's train of thoughts went before he blacked out.

**xXx**

"Nico!" Thalia yelled, shaking the boy-turned-girl's shoulder as gently as possible, trying not to upset the ugly wound. When the child of Hades did not wake, merely groaned in pain and try to shift over, she sighed, running a hand through her hair (a habit and boy, was she glad her hair was still the same even though her body had to endure so many changes) and cursing.

She growled.

"You are such a fucking burden, Nico," she grumbled, sliding her arms under the slender body and into her arms. Nico seemed small, underweight and light enough as a boy. As a girl, Thalia thought she was holding a paper, or maybe it was her strength that had increased with the new male body.

She glanced around, spotting the potted plant and with great difficulty (not that Nico was a burden, just that she had to avoid aggravating his wound), managed to juggle both burdens in her hands and set off, after sheathing their weapons.

She hoped no monsters attack them, she doubted she could defend them as well while she was also doing the protecting. She was more of the smash-and-get-it-done type, not the calculating and defensive sort. Those were what the children of Athena and Hermes were for.

She sighed, wishing that she hadn't been so kindhearted (she knew many would beg to differ) and so easily guilt-tripped. But Nico was different, he was Bianca's little brother and she sort of owed it to the daughter of Hades to take care of her precious brother.

Thalia thought it would be a piece of cake. Fight and crush anything seeking to harm the son of Hades. Now, though, with his foot in mouth moments, they had both gotten into trouble. What sucked even more was that Percy was not here to be a victim too. She thought it grossly baffling; the son of Poseidon was usually the one who got in trouble, bad luck running his way, but this time, he wasn't caught up in it.

There was absolutely nothing good about their situation, her—no way she was going to think of herself as a boy—situation. Well, on the upside, Nico was looking pretty cute (if he could keep that potty mouth shut and just stand there and try not to get in the way) but still...

Thalia skidded to a halt, eyes so wide they looked like they might pop out of their sockets.

There, rushing madly before her, as if mocking her to try to challenge the waters, was the River Lethe.

She moaned in despair.

"Next time, Nico, watch your mouth."

**xXx**

* * *

**A/N: R&R! **I really want some ideas for the pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Art of Deception**

**Summary: AU**, "Don't give me that look! This is all your fault, Son of Hades, don't blame it on me," grumbled Thalia. "Shut up, you think I want to be turned into a girl?" Nico shot back grumpily, stomping forwards. "You think_ I_ like being a _boy_?"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO—if I did, Nico would've been female and Thalia a guy.

**A.N:** So, many people voted for MaleThalia/FemNico. I'm still not sure yet. Has anyone given Percy, Annabeth or any other character a thought?

* * *

**Chapter Two: You've Got To Be Kidding Me.**

Nico wasn't sure of much after the wound dealt by Keres, with him blacking out constantly. All he remembered was being bundled up against a strong and firm chest, and the body felt so warm he wished he could just curl up and sleep there forever. That was, of course, until he remembered the quest and his current condition.

He yelped.

"Stop squirming, brat, or I'm going to drop you." Nico squinted, blinking away the drowsiness and he blinked some more when he found himself looking up into the face of a blue-eyed boy who looked suspiciously like his Uncle Zeus who so lovingly threatened to blast him to bits if he step foot in his domain.

Then the memories came rushing back to him.

"Thalia?" he croaked.

The girl-turned-boy (but this was just temporary, hopefully) grunted in affirmation. "What?" he demanded.

"What happened?" the real boy asked.

"After you passed out like a little girl?" Nico glared and Thalia blinked. "Oh, that's right. You are a little girl now." He glared harder, eliciting a cocky smirk from the child of Zeus. "At any rate, you fainted like a wuss and I had to carry your sorry ass around. It wasn't easy, especially when we were crossing the River Lethe."

Nico's eyes widened.

"How did you go across it? Did we make it? Or are we still stuck where we were before?"

Thalia twitched.

This barrage of questions reminded her of Nico before Bianca's death. She wisely chose not to point it out. And for the sake of Bianca and her own sanity (she knew he'd just keep bugging her until she answered; realized his powers or not, he was still a curious brat deep down), chose to answer.

"We got across safely," she said plainly, hoping that he wouldn't ask how.

He did anyhow.

"How?"

"I flied us over," the child of Zeus replied grudgingly. Nico squinted at her in confusion. "What?" she snapped, disliking the unnerving, penetrating gaze.

Very few people had unsettled her but Nico was one of those few there, second only to her father and mother and the rest of the Big Three and basically all the gods (except Hera). Heck, even Persephone seemed intimidating, which was saying a lot about Thalia's respect for the deities (excluding Hera).

Nico just happened to be the only non-god to be able to elicit such a feeling from her. Chiron was an immortal who made her feel naked under the penetrating, knowing, age-old, wise eyes. Nico happened to have the same eyes, as if he knew everything about her with just one glance, like he could read her death warrant.

Which, come to think of it, he might be able to.

At any rate, his ability to unnerve her was something she was carrying to the grave. There was no way she would let the son of Hades knew he could unsettle her so.

Thalia couldn't help it.

Nico's eyes were just like her mother's... condescending, cold, unhinged and closed-off. Thalia hadn't had the best of experiences with her mother, the woman never abused her physically. Verbally, yes, but still, her words had hurt like no monsters' claws would ever.

"—lia. Thalia!"

The child of Zeus blinked, taken off guard when cold hands grasped the sides of his face.

He glanced down, annoyed.

"What?"

"I should be asking you that," the child of Hades said coldly, eyes back to the usual cool look. "If you have no wish to answer, that is fine by me. But I sincerely, politely, request you do not zone out when we are on a serious mission. Speaking of which, we are close to Melinoe's cave and our thief."

"I don't like this," Thalia said, staring at the potted flower Nico was cradling. It had only two petals left, like sad bunny ears. She wrinkled her nose, damn, she must've been spending too much time with Percy if her train of thought was starting to mirror his.

"Stop," Nico said, placing a slender hand on Thalia's flat, completely, male chest which made the child of Zeus flush for a bit before she realized that her chest was now completely flat and there was nothing for Nico to grope; though she doubted the child of Hades was a perv.

Nico squinted into the fog, trying to make something out of the veil, but it was Thalia who saw through the mist first.

She gasped, her eyes tearing up. Nico glanced up, wondering what was wrong when the normally composed, cold, face was now ceased by a defeated look, eyes bright with tears. Nico glanced back into the fog, finally seeing a misty figure, flickering in and out of view.

He wondered who it was.

"Mother?" she whispered softly, hopefully, so much that it was heart-wrenching; the child of Zeus looked like he was seven years old all over again.

"Now you come back," the misty figure growled. "Well, it's too late!"

"Melinoe?" Nico whispered, squinting. The ghost looked nothing like he'd last seen of her—he wondered what Thalia saw. Surely, no matter how hideous Melinoe was, the child of Zeus wouldn't be cowed by the ugly goddess's face. There was something else.

Squirming, he landed on his feet, wriggling out of Thalia's lax hold.

His left side screeched in pain but he refrained from screaming, biting his lip, he staggered to his feet, breathing harshly through the haze of pain. Damn, the things he would do to please his father. Actually, he was trying to save Hades' sorry ass now. He was wondering why he gave it his all when the god would just spit in the face of his sacrifice and pain.

_Stop_, he told himself. _Holding a grudge is dangerous for me. Remember Bianca_.

He closed his eyes, reminiscing of his older sister, all the happy times shared and the times where he was still an oblivious little boy. It toned down the pain and hate but the grief was kicking in. He blinked, reopening his eyes and gasped, taking a painful step back.

The woman-ghost flickered in and out too. But the figure no longer had blonde ringlets and sky-like eyes. The woman before Nico seemed to be from the same time as he was, and she looked like him. Dark eyes, Bianca's smile, and her face was as sharp as his, the high cheekbones... the resemblance was undeniable and out of familiarity, the words slipped out:

"Mama?"

Someone, from somewhere which seemed so far away, giggled.

That was Melinoe's mistake. Nico blinked and the spell was broken, just for a moment he caught a glimpse of Melinoe's true form. Enraged at her taunts, the child of Hades drew his sword, lunging and slicing her misty figure, successfully dissipating the illusion Thalia was trapped in and enraging the goddess which just happened to be his half-sister.

He wished he wasn't related to such a psycho.

It was a fate all demigods shared, to have immortal siblings who looked down at you in disdain and trouble your life. Especially for the children of the Big Three. Thalia had many to deal with, seeing as her dad's Zeus. Percy only had many immortal half-siblings which caused him trouble too, but some were decent and helpful. Nico had the least immortal siblings (as his dad was not a man-whore) but they were all very vengeful and were worse than the former's siblings combined.

Basically, he was screwed.

"What is _that_?" Thalia demanded, back in all her rage. Her electric blue eyes were _scorching_. "You better spit it, lady, or I'll skewer you with my spear so _bad_..." she let the threat hanging but Melinoe merely laughed, as if she was speaking to a child. It simply infuriated Thalia.

Nico was pissed from the beginning and he didn't think there was anything anyone could do to make him even madder. How dare this _filthy_, minor goddess mock his mother? His memories? His weakness? Had she not been immortal, she would've been dead a thousand-times over.

"Can we skewer her and then catch the thief? He can't be far."

Against his better judgement, Nico agreed.

**xXx**

Rending, searing pain like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Nico felt like dying to just end the pain.

He gritted his teeth, sweat beading down his forehead as he fought for dominance with the Titan above him. Iapetus was not an easy opponent to defeat. He glanced desperately at the child of Zeus for help, but the demigod was trapped battling the son of Nemesis and Melinoe who had her minions with her.

He didn't expect any help to come soon. Was his dad even going to lend a hand?

His heart sank as the answer was bright as day. No, his dad could care less if he died. His eyes stung, hating to admit that he was a child craving for love in this accursed world, but the rage and grief lent him the strength he needed.

With a grunt, the child of Hades kneed the Titan above him, his forearm choking the Titan and with a powerful kick, using the momentum, propelled Iapetus into the River Lethe rushing just behind her head.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief before he stiffened. With dawning horror, he realized his hair—in this new form, his hair was fucking long, it freaking went past his waist and—shit, the water!

He grunted, the air leaving him as someone slammed into him. Spots blinded his vision and he could barely muffle the cry of pain when his wound was aggravated. He sniffled, unwilling tears gathering in his eyes, and above all, he wanted his mother to be there and comfort him—he was still a kid, he wanted a family, a dad who cared, a mother who loved him, a sister who adored him—

_who're they?_

"Nico!"

_who?_

"Nico!" Dimly, he was aware of someone shaking his shoulders and when that someone gripped his left side harder, pain exploded in his world and he gasped, his eyes flying open. He struggled, snatching his captor's grip but another shout in his face stunned him enough for his vision to clear.

"W-what?" he gasped. He blinked. "Thals?"

"Thal what?" the blue-eyed boy before him gripped his shoulders tightly, eyes filled with well-concealed worry. "You know my full name?"

"Thalia... Grace?" the child of Hades answered uncertainly. He was sure the name he'd spoken belonged to a female and yet the person before him was evidently male. "Am I right? What happened?" The last question's answer was most important.

"You hurl the Titan Iapetus into the River Lethe, defeating him. He came out with no memories but he got a splash on your hair. I cut it off when I saw, do- do you still remember me or anything else about yourself at all?" Nico frowned, furrowing his eyebrows before nodding.

"The memories're coming back to me now," he said, relieved himself that his memories were still intact. He knew his sister's name, knew himself and his collective comrades and his own demigod heritage and how to control his powers. All was good. "Where are we now?" A more important question nagged at him. "Where's the Sword of Hades?"

"Here," Thalia lifted the wrapped sword, scowling, looking displeased. "Melinoe's fled along with the thief. And Iapetus is... well, he's Bob now."

Nico knitted his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"He lost his memories. All of it. He asked me who he was and what his name is. I sorta blurted out that lame-ass name." Thalia's cheek tinted slightly but it could also just the Nico's imagination. But then, the next second it disappeared. His face was concerned and pinched, as if he was in a really tight spot and come to think of it, Nico was in a tight spot.

His left side hurt like shit.

"Just hang on a little longer," Thalia said grimly, wincing at his own tone, shifting so that Nico would be more comfortable on her back. "We'll be back at Hades' castle soon enough and he'd cure you."

Nico didn't know how long the journey took. He blacked out here and there and there was a lot of spots in his memory. One moment he was in the Fields of Asphodel, and the next, he was in a hallway that had halls carved of deaths by many ways. He was pretty sure he saw a Death By Keres Wound was there as well. He dimly wondered if the victim depicted was him.

He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

**xXx**

Hades was furious.

No words could describe the intensity of his anger: at his wife, his son, and that accursed niece of his and that damned thief! And curse Kronos above all!

He growled, pacing about in his throne room. Persephone was looking apologetically at him, but she didn't look sorry for what she'd done, merely, she was sorry she'd put him under a shit-load of stress.

Just as she was about to speak, the doors creak, announcing the arrival of guests. No, it was her questers. Persephone refrained from smirking when she saw the child of Zeus dragged himself in, on his back was Nico. Oh, was he injured and was about to die?

Nothing could've made her happier. And they brought the sword, she noted happily, smiling for once but the child of Zeus certainly wasn't delighted to see her. Trailing a little ways behind the girl-turned-boy, was a large man and Persephone gasped, sensing the large man was a Titan.

What was a Titan doing here?

She shot a furious look at her consort who had gone tensed when he saw the Titan Iapetus and he was about to blast him when that accursed child of Zeus spoke.

"Wait, I can explain." Hades gestured for the demigod to continue, having his permission to speak. As the child spoke, Hades furrowed his eyebrows, wondering who the familiar-yet-unfamiliar boy was. He resembled Zeus in his youthful form greatly, but didn't his youngest brother only have a son? Did he commit another offence against their agreement and spawned this mistake? And why did his wife looked so pleased to see the brat?

His eyes trailed to the girl in the boy's arms.

His heart nearly stopped.

The girl looked just like his beloved Maria, but—

Those dark eyes that was entirely his fluttered open and he nearly gaped.

"Nico?" he called, incredulous and he heard his wife giggle. He stared at the furious blue-eyed demigod, a glare was directed Persephone's way and Hades might be wrong but... "Thalia?" Unbelievable. That brat was Zeus' upstart?

He scowled.

"What happened?" he gestured to the unconscious Nico, watching as the child of his breathed in raggedly, pain etched onto the pale face which was a splitting image of Maria and damn did it hurt even after so many years. And having Zeus' brat standing before him didn't make things better.

"I was getting to that," the child of Zeus growled angrily. He blatantly turned away from Hades (and it was taking all the god of the Underworld's willpower to stop himself from blasting the arrogant child to bits) to face his wife. "Change us back now."

"The sword, first," his wife responded sweetly, smiling gleefully, holding out her hand.

"Nico's wound first then," the child of Zeus dared to debate. "A Keres wounded him, her, whatever. Just... heal him."

"I'm sure my _husband_ would_ love_ to heal _his_ beloved child, right?"

The conversation was starting to spiral out of Hades' control and he didn't like it. His wife was testing him, challenging him to blatantly admit to his mistake (even though he knew full well that Maria was no mistake). He swallowed, pleasing his wife or saving the remnants of his love?

Hades hated facing Janus.

Fortunately, Tyche was shining on him as the amnesiac Titan sauntered over to his son-turned-daughter (nothing unusual there, Nico and Thalia weren't the first to be inflicted upon such a curse), inspected him before muttering, "Owwie," when he spotted his grave wound and touched it. Just like that, the pain disappeared, the pained expression on his child's face faded away and the Titan went back to mumbling to himself.

Thalia's glare did not waver.

She glared, disgusted, as she threw Hades' new symbol of power on the ground. "Take it," she spat venomously. "but swear on the River Styx you wouldn't use it against the other gods."

Hades considered that.

It wasn't such a bad oath. He was an immortal, he could get away with it. And that oath had many leeways around it. He smirked, agreeing and repeating the oath.

However, Thalia wasn't done yet.

"Well?" she looked impatiently at Persephone, tapping her feet repeatedly on the ground. "Change us back, we're done with your stupid shit now."

Persephone's eyes narrowed coldly.

"I'm afraid not," she said, watching with cold amusement as the daughter of Zeus' eyes bulged. "I only know how to cast it. I have absolutely no idea how to lift the spell, and whether its permanent or not. And with how rude you have been to me, I'm not inclined to do so. Your performance is less than perfect." She stood, a graceful movement that made Hades catch his breath. She snapped her fingers; Thalia scowled when she saw posies in front of her. "These will let you return to the mortal realm."

And the next thing she knew, Thalia found herself out of Hades' realm.

She swore.

Frustrated (she didn't care about showing her emotions openly now since the only people to witness her lose it was an unconscious boy), she ran a hand through her hair and just barely stopped herself from singing a patch of gardens with electricity.

"Damn it!" she snarled, clawing at her bare, male chest. "You've got to be kidding me!"

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Art of Deception**

**Summary: AU**, "Don't give me that look! This is all your fault, Son of Hades, don't blame it on me," grumbled Thalia. "Shut up, you think I want to be turned into a girl?" Nico shot back grumpily, stomping forwards. "You think_ I_ like being a _boy_?"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO—if I did, Nico would've been female and Thalia a guy.

**Genre(s): **Romance/Humor/Adventure/Family/Friendship.

**Pairing(s):** Percy/Fem!Nico. Male!Thalia/?

**A.N:** It's decided, the pairing for Nico, I mean. It's going to be Percy/Nico. Have anyone read the _House of Hades_ yet? Yeah, well, spoilers: Nico's gay, and he's in love with Percy.

This story is dedicated for them- the pairing that will never be -sadly-

Now, read on and **support** Percy/Nico (whichever gender)!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Coming To Terms.**

All his life as an immortal and a teacher to heroes who had knacks for getting cursed, Chiron had seen many odd things. So, when two of his on-off students came diving into his room from a patch of shadow in the corner, he merely blinked and asked how were they.

He could tell the boy and girl were baffled. He was slightly confused when they rushed up to him, the tall boy rambling and seeming to be very familiar with him even though they'd just met.

Only when the girl punched the boy that he shut up and she spoke up, clearing things instantly.

"Chiron, sir, I apologize for the sudden intrusion," she shot a sultry look at her companion. "to clear things up, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." _She_ gestured towards the boy. "And this here, is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, I believe the both of you are well-acquainted?"

Chiron set his teacup down before he dropped it.

He turned half-way in his wheelchair, quirking a brow. "Explain?"

Thalia ran a hand through her—his—hair, seething, her eyes were bright with anger. "We went on a quest for Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld," the name was spat with the utmost hate and distaste the girl-turned-boy could muster. "Nico was rude to her and she changed us. We left the Underworld and went to Lady Artemis in hopes that she'd be able to reverse it. No such luck, fucking shit—"

When the child of Zeus started spewing curse words, the child of Hades sighed, deciding to continue their little escapade.

"We went back to Persephone and agreed to help her, and in return she'd change us back," Nico shrugged, sighing again as he shifted uncomfortably. "we were rude, and she told us to get lost. We're stuck like this and we're hoping you know some magic or anyone who could undo the curse."

Chiron pursed his lips.

"Unfortunately, it won't be as easy as it sounds. Do you think curses are easy to lift?"

"Sir, this is _Persephone_ we're talking about."

"She's the goddess of fucking _flowers_ for crying out loud, how strong her curse can be?"

Both cursed children of the Big Three let out simultaneous scoffs. "_Please_." They glanced at one another then burst out laughing.

Chiron coughed into his fist. "It's attitudes like these that got you two into trouble in the first place," he muttered, causing the two gender-bended demigods to stiffen and sober up. "that's not good. Please do try to restrain yourself."

Nico, the mature one, nodded seriously. He leaned forward, his dark eyes almost as penetrating as Hades'.

"Well?" he prompted. "Is there a way?"

Chiron shook his head. "I need to contact some of my friends and do my own research. I shall contact you when I get any information. Perhaps you can come to terms with it, wait it out and when you think Persephone's in a good enough mood, ask her to help?"

"I'll die before I beg her for help—"

"We'll see," Nico interrupted, shooting a brief glare at Thalia. He nodded politely at Chiron. "Thank you, sir, if you would please excuse us—"

"Wait!" Thalia snatched Nico's hand, her new form's immense strength pulling the poor frail body of a girl into his lap. Nico's face was uncomfortably close to Thalia's, uh, crotch, and from how red the children of Big Three's faces were, both were probably too stupefied to do anything.

Chiron coughed, an uncomfortable tinge to his cheeks had the demigods springing away from one another.

Nico scrambled backwards, his/her face red as the desert sands. "W-what?" he stuttered, momentarily losing his cool composure.

Thalia scratched the back of her head, uncomfortable as she turned her gaze away, swallowing and trying to hide the bright blushed forming.

"I, uh, just wanted to ask..." she spluttered, cursing. "We're going out like this? Tell the campers what happened to us?" Her face reddened even more at the thought. "We'll be laughing stocks!"

Nico frowned, turning to Chiron for guidance.

The old centaur was tempted to tell them to bear with it, but he knew that children of Big Three had their pride and ego the size of the ocean; he might as well be asking them to kill themselves.

"Adopt a new identity."

"Temporary identity," Nico corrected him patiently. "I might slip up if I use an entirely different name," he admitted grudgingly. "Nick can be my first name," he murmured to himself, a hand under his chin in thought. "Collins."

Thalia snorted. "That's lame."

Nico reddened. "Well," he spluttered. "what sort of name do you have in mind?"

"Thor... Grant."

Nico snorted even louder, turning away as he slumped back into his seat. "Please, you have no right to criticize me."

Thalia—Thor—glared.

Chiron cleared his throat to draw their attention. "Now, now, children, peace. Thor and Nick are fine names, besides, it's not permanent. You just have to endure it a few weeks at best, then you'll be able to return to your original life. But for now, I advice the both of you to stay here."

Nico frowned, nodding. "It's not like I want to see Persephone anytime soon," he murmured darkly. "I might do something... unpleasant."

Thalia sighed, running a hand through her spiky hair.

"I would've paid a million golden drachmas to see what you do to her," she muttered.

"Oh, Thor, Nick?" Neither acknowledged the name and Chiron had to clear his throat a few times before they looked up at him. "It would be better if you try to think yourself as... um, your body's gender. Try to synchronize your mind and body."

Nico's frown deepened—if possible—but he nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Thalia glanced out at the door. "Once we step out of here, we're no longer Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo..."

**xXx**

Nico hated her new body.

Especially the hormones running wild, the female hormones which found every guy within a mile radius attractive and worth talking to. It didn't help that the males in sight were of godly heritage. The gods were good looking and they definitely passed on their looks and charms to their kids.

Nico stumbled back when an Apollo guy, almost as tall as Thalia—no, Thor now—bumped into her.

She blinked, finding herself facing a very bare and muscular chest. Her cheeks flamed.

"Oh, sorry, miss...?"

"Nick," she muttered, her cheeks feeling like they would melt when the son of Apollo flashed her a blinding grin. His green eyes were bright and full of mirth.

"New here?" Nico hesitated before nodding. The blonde male smiled even wider. "Cool. Maybe I can show you around? My name's Austin by the way."

Nico darted a quick glance at Thor, who had his arms crossed, looking at their interaction intently with an eyebrow arched. Austin's eyes followed where the child of Hades was staring.

The son of Apollo winced when he saw the other male who towered over him. The taller male's eyes were unreadable, but were stormy and Austin surmised that he was probably angry he was flirting with his girlfriend.

He threw them a weak grin. "Sorry, seems that you're preoccupied already, see you guys later!" He offered them a half-hearted wave, a gesture neither party returned, turned and fled the scene lest he became that guy's punching bag.

Thor stared after the smaller boy's fading back with amusement. He slung an arm around his female companion, a friendly gesture that onlooking campers mistook as protectiveness.

"You're a good actor, Nick."

Nico flinched. Thor didn't notice as he stared after the son of Apollo, a smirk of amusement playing on his lips. "You played him real good, acted like a total chick," he laughed. "Just don't go hooking up with guys, yeah, that would be so weird since you're actually a guy—"

Nico slapped his arm away with surprising force.

Thor blinked in surprise, glancing down—his chin nearly touched his chest, since he was a skyscraper with his six feet four and his companion was a mere five feet two—at the upset Nico.

"What's wrong—" he stopped, his voice dying when he saw Nico's far too bright eyes.

Tears, the child of Hades wanted to cry.

Before the son of Zeus could address the problem, the daughter of Hades had already pulled herself away and darted down the hill, disappearing into the forest.

Thor wasn't particularly worried, he knew Nico was more than capable of caring for herself, and the monsters should be worried instead.

What stunned him and baffled him beyond comprehension was the tears; why would Nico be so upset over a mere remark like that?

He crouched, brooding over it, unaware of the strange stares he was getting, but even if he noticed, he didn't care either way.

"Hey," someone tapped his shoulder; blinking, Thor turned and glanced up. A 12-year-old looking girl with blonde pigtails and brown eyes hovered over him.

He frowned. "What?"

She flinched, fiddling shyly with her dress. "Um... I was just wondering what's wrong."

"Why do you have to be so nosy?" he snorted, springing to his feet, surprising the small girl. He scratched the back of his head, cocking a brow. "Well?"

The girl didn't dare meet his gaze, gazing at her feet and shuffling them awkwardly. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, you see. So, it's sorta our unspoken duty to see what's wrong with couples at Camp and try to help them. We match them up and help them get together."

"Oh," Thor muttered. He didn't know such a useless association existed. "So, yes, I have a problem."

The girl beamed up at him. "I'm Lacy, and I'm glad to be of service to you! I'm just a newbie so I'm trying to gain experience by helping!"

"So you know about people's reactions to certain things, then?"

Lacy considered this carefully, before nodding. "Yes, especially if that person reacts to something concerning love, sexuality, lust—"

Thor's eyes lit up. "Well, what if this someone gets upset over people saying that it'd be weird if he hooks up guys—"

"Is this someone a guy?"

Well, Nico was technically a girl now. But mentally... he nodded. "Yes," he added.

"Then that's a very insensitive comment you made," Thor bristled, opening his mouth to protest but Lacy beat him to it. "This person who's upset, could be, um, homosexual and you're saying that he's a freak for liking people of the same gender."

Thor's jaw dropped. Nico was...? What!

"There's nothing wrong with that at all," Lacy defended, pouting down at him. "There's rumors that the Hunters of Artemis are also homosexual"—Thor's jaw was practically nailed to the ground, he didn't know even though he'd spend nearly a year with the chicks, what the Hades—"and do you see the gods condemning them?"

He shook his head numbly. "You're not... uh, disturbed?"

Lacy smiled, shaking her head benevolently, as she clasped her hands together; Thor swore he saw some sort of light shone down on her, as if the sun was specially providing her spotlight for her declaration.

"Love is universal, it comes in all forms, regardless of the race, god or mortal, gender, creature—"

Thor felt like gagging at the speech of love. "Uh, sure, thanks." He sprang to his feet, hurrying down the small hill, picking up Nico's trail, ignoring the daughter of Aphrodite's cries.

Time to find his wayward cousin.

**xXx**

The moment she found herself surrounded by a canopy of trees, no annoying bastard of a cousin in sight, Nico instantly felt like cursing herself.

So much for being the calmest among the children of the Big Three.

She sighed, slumping down onto the rock; not too far away, she heard the rush of creek, could hear the water pouring over the rocks and she instantly thought of Percy.

Her cheeks reddened at the thought of him, her chest churning uncomfortably.

She'd cursed herself for feeling the slightest swell of hope when she thought about her predicament. She thought she might have a chance with Percy with her new form. Her mouth tasted bitter.

_Even if I have this body now, Percy's still head-over-heels in love with Annabeth, idiot_.

Then there was Thor...

Nico grounded her teeth at the thought of that son of Zeus. She didn't think she could face him ever again. Her reaction to his harmless statement was too much, he'd definitely know now and he'd isolate her and she'd have no one ever again—

_But I'm used to it_, Nico reminded herself, her nails digging into her palms. In this world, the only one who accepted her and loved her for who she was Bianca and Bianca alone.

Stupid, just because she had a new body, she thought she'd finally be accepted by Percy—

"Hey?"

She turned, her dark eyes widening in panic when she saw the current dilemma of her problem. She paled even further, stumbling back from her perch on the boulder.

The son of Poseidon furrowed his brows in concern when he saw the fearful reaction.

He held up his hands in a placating manner. "You... you're new here, right? I've never seen you before, I know. This forest is dangerous for newbies, it's full of monsters and stuff. I'll guide you out of here, come on..." he approached the strange girl with careful placating steps.

He scrutinized her carefully; he supposed she was a beauty, and was probably about thirteen or fourteen. She looked slightly familiar with her dark eyes and hair and pale skin, but he couldn't place it.

Who did she resemble again?

Oh, right, Bianca. He shook his head, trying to dislodge his mind of the girl who's death he'd caused.

He held out his hand towards her; he could empathize, he knew how terrified a demigod would be once they found out of their true heritage and he really wanted to help.

"Hey..."

"Yeah, _hey_."

Percy stiffened, turning around to see a taller guy who jumped down from the hillside to join the two. He rested an elbow on the son of Poseidon's shoulder, smirking at how tense he was.

No way was Thor letting this great chance of teasing Percy go.

"Who're you?" The son of Poseidon demanded guardedly.

"The name's Thor," the son of Zeus responded coolly, he directed a pointed smirk at Nico who gaped at him. "and, you happen to have something of mine."

Percy's fists curled into a ball. "She's not an object!"

"I never said she was," Thor said, nearly rolling his eyes. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"It's no business of mine," Percy admitted, eyes narrowing. "But when you're obviously mistreating her, as a senior camper, I have every right to interfere. No bullying allowed in Camp."

Thor had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out lout. As it was, he could barely hide his smirk. Gods, Seaweed Brain was so much fun to tease!

Nico's back dug into the bark of the tree harshly, even she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. Well, Percy never failed to made her cheerful—she stopped herself, disgusted. Ugh, what was wrong with her?

Thor scoffed, glancing at his small cousin. "Come on, Nick, let's leave this guy alone."

"Are you sure you want to go with_ him_?" Disdain colored Percy's voice and Thor knew why. His mother had been abused by an abusive husband before he was offed by Medusa's head, and the son of Poseidon had no tolerance for assholes like his first stepfather.

Thor refrained from rolling his eyes, only Kelp Head could still keep it in mind that he was some sort of abusive boyfriend. And they call Zeus' kids dramatic. Please.

Thor grabbed Nico's arm, for the show measure—he loved playing Percy like this—and dragged her away before Percy could say anything.

Once they were sure they were out of earshot, Thor burst out laughing and even Nico's lips curled into a small smile.

"Oh, gods, Percy's so... so stupid," he laughed, shaking his head and rubbing the tears of mirth from his eyes. He smirked at Nico's smile, but noticing his glance, Nico's smile dropped to be replaced by a frown.

"Why did you come?" she asked coldly.

"Uh, I didn't know you had... that sort of dilemma," he mumbled, unused to apologies as he patted the girl's shoulders. "Just so y'know, I'm with you all the way, little buddy."

She bristled. "You don't know what I'm going through—"

Thor shrugged. "I can try. You're my friend, and I'm not going to let something as sexuality get in our way of friendship. Besides," he laughed, tugging on Nico's hand as he led them out of the forest. "I'm _your_ boyfriend!"

Nico rolled her eyes, slightly disturbed at the exclamation but since Percy could be eavesdropping, she figured her friend was just playing it safe.

Her heart warmed slightly; Thalia just called him a friend, he had one more friend, the feeling was... nice.

Quickening her pace slightly, she caught up to Thor.

The child of Hades glanced at the child of Zeus from the corner of her eyes, her hand remained firmly in his. It had never occurred to her until now how permanent Thalia/Thor was in her life. Since she first stepped foot into the world of the Olympians, she had been terrified and nervous but Thalia had been there.

And now, cursed and her deepest and darkest secret out, Thor was here with her. He didn't ridicule her (yet) and for now, it was more than enough.

**xXx**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Nico has always been my fav character—and his whole life had been one tragedy to another, losing his mother and sister than he had such a father. Tsk, tsk. And then his doomed love life.

He really needs the love man.

**Review** to show your support for _NicoxPercy/Fem!NicoxPercy/Fem!PercyxNico!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO—if I did, Nico would've been female and Thalia a guy.

**Warning:** Gender-bending. Language.

* * *

Art of Deception

Chapter Four

Percy couldn't find the two new demigods in the Hermes Cabin.

He was worried. He'd seen how rough the boy could be, and that was before a spectator, he dread what the bigger boy would do to his girlfriend away from prying eyes.

He'd go to every major cabin of the gods and had found nothing. Which meant that they were children of minor gods. Problem was: if those minor godling weren't in the Hermes Cabin, there'd be spread out through the large camp and it'd be impossible to find them.

The boy seemed like an Ares kid, except, of course, he was way too good-looking.

Moonlit skin, bright blue eyes, black hair, grumpy and tall—sounds a lot like Zeus.

Which was how he found himself voicing his thoughts to his best friend, Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was eyeing him critically, which he found unnerving but ignored it and patiently waited for her answer.

"Oh, I saw them," Annabeth finally said after a long moment of silence.

Percy looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "Where did they go?"

"You think he's abusing her?" Annabeth's lips twitched upwards in amusement. "Perhaps it was just a prank? They were laughing together, looked perfectly fine to me. Or," she really had a hard time suppressing a smile. "are you jealous of someone?"

"No!" Percy protested instantly, cheeks slightly red. "I was worried that he's like Gabe!"

Annabeth's mirth vanished. She had never met this step-father of Percy, but from what Grover had told her, he was abusive and cruel—definitely someone Lady Artemis would've turned to crap. "Oh..." she said, starting to wonder if she should've paid more attention to where the couple had gone. "I see. I saw them walking into the Big House, to speak with Chiron, I assume."

"Oh, thanks." Percy stood, glancing at her. "Want to go together?"

Her heart thumped. "What should I do there?"

"Eh," he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "well, you're better at lying than I am."

Distantly, Annabeth heard the familiar sound of a horn blowing.

Annabeth blinked, she didn't realize it was that dark already. "Well, I suppose you don't have to find them. They'll be at the dining pavilion, won't they?"

Percy nodded, falling into step beside her as they made their way to the dining pavilion. Much to her embarrassment and gratefulness, her brother and second-in-command, Malcolm, had teasingly told her to go with Percy first.

Was she that obvious? Or were her siblings being observant as usual?

She was a daughter of Athena, dammit, she wasn't supposed to be acting like she was lovesick. If her blind-to-love siblings could tell, she wondered what the other campers saw, and scowled at the thought.

"Is something wrong, Annabeth?"

The blonde girl raised her head to face Percy's frown, slightly nostalgic as she remembered the time he first came to camp as that cute, confused boy and was way shorter than her. He'd grown, she thought, smiling softly, and shaking her head. "Nothing, come on, let's see which guy got you so ticked off."

She glanced about, as did Percy.

She didn't have to worry about the boy being hard to pick out from the crowd. He stood out—just like Percy always did. The boy's skin seemed to be glowing like he'd bathed in moonlight, his hair was dark and gravity-defying but his body was just to die-for. His back was turned, but from how the girls looked, Annabeth was sure he'd be gorgeous—they were children of the gods, as if they could be anything but (cough, Hephaestus Cabin, cough).

She could see girls throwing him looks already. Annabeth was sure a stampede of girls would be after that boy when swimming lessons start.

Finding nothing else to assess about the newcomer who was tapping his foot impatiently, she turned to check out the girl by his side.

She was as Percy had described: unnoticeable unless you pay specific attention to her and when Annabeth truly looked at the girl (who seemed to be trying to hide in the shadows), she was beautiful in the usual godly way. She was deathly familiar with the pale skin, oily dark hair and cold, piercing eyes—dark and intense.

Annabeth frowned, her eyes darting from boy to girl.

Who did they remind her of again?

Piercing, intense eyes, always threatening to kill Percy—Zeus and Hades.

"What did you say?" Percy was looking at her when she glanced back at him. "Did you find them?"

"They're sacrificing food to their godly parent and we should too, come on, don't just stand there!"

"Huh? Oh, right," Percy stood, grabbing his plate full of brisket. He sidled up to the two new demigods side, where they were bickering in hushed tones. "Seems fishy to me," he muttered to Annabeth who had caught up to him and had heard his bad idea of a joke.

She choked back her laughter. "Very funny."

The son of Poseidon waggled his brows at her, but before he could respond, shouts and yells of anger spread through the pavilion.

Annabeth glanced at the troublemaker of the night. Who happened to be the totally gorgeous, bad-tempered demigod who looked like Zeus—and they were going to get it.

"You piece of shit!" The possible son of Zeus snarled, storming (bad pun, Annabeth, she told herself) to the fallen son of Ares and pulling him up.

The daughter of Athena balked when she saw how easily the new demigod lifted the bulkier and larger son of Ares into the air, seemingly effortlessly.

"What happened?" Percy asked, so stunned his grip on his plate was slipping.

"Thal—Thor! Stop it!"

Annabeth turned to see the pale demigoddess; if possible, she had turned a shade paler, making the curry spilled all over her a stark contrast to her pale skin. Judging from how furious the blue-eyed boy was, the daughter of Athena surmised that someone did it on purpose.

Her cheeks were red, from both anger and embarrassment, but at least she tried to stop the wayward demigod—

Thor, as the Zeus-look-alike turned out to be, released the son of Ares, stepping back with a scowl. He looked mean enough to kick a fallen enemy.

"Now, now, Thor," Chiron said chidingly, trotting up to them. "Is there such need for violence?"

"If I hadn't interfered," Thor frowned, retreating. "she would've killed him. Simple as that." He shrugged. "I just helped him out a little."

Chiron pursed his lips. "True," the centaur muttered. "Oh, Nick? It would be advisable to clean up."

"Hold it!" The demigod stepped forward, pointing at the son of Ares who was glaring hatefully up at him. "He has yet to apologize!"

"To freaks like you?" The son of Ares sneered spitefully, spitting on the ground. Something like electricity crackled in the air, but Annabeth couldn't be sure who it was coming from; she'd bet her right arm it was that Thor guy.

Thor grounded his teeth together.

"Forget him," The girl, Nick, spat, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling him away when he looked like he might kill the son of Ares. Annabeth wondered which Ares kid was so stupid and blind to provoked a child that was clearly Zeus's.

Which brought them to one problem: the prophecy.

She had to talk to Chiron. She stepped forward, vaguely noting that Percy was doing the same, eyeing Thor warily.

"Running away?" The son of Ares jeered, rising to his feet and rubbing his bloody nose. Apparently, the demigod had pulled his punches because his nose wasn't broken and he was still speaking properly.

Annabeth thought Thor should've just broke the guy's jaw. She didn't like Mark much anyway, but seeing as she was supposed to be a peacemaker, she didn't think voicing her vote for him would be a good idea. Besides, starting an all-out fight, or any fighting outside the arena for the matter, was against the rules.

"Running away like a fucking pussy, homo!"

Both demigods flinched; murmurs and whispers started spreading through the crowd of demigods. Percy winced; those insults were often yelled in school, he'd gotten a few too and he'd seen nerdy kids receive more than a yell (hands-on humiliation). But the Thor guy didn't seem like he was used to high school or even a middle school.

This time, the smell of ozone in the air was scented by everyone present.

"Thor!" Chiron snapped, grabbing the boy's collar and pulling him and his friend out of the dining pavilion. "Enough, no fights outside the arena! If you want to settle things, please do so—"

Thor twisted slightly in Chiron's hold, which was futile, but he hollered: "Just you wait! When I get my hands on you—!" The rest were best censored as there were young kids here.

Connor Stoll let out a low whistle. "Was that dramatic or what?"

The Aphrodite kids sighed dreamily. "What a show!"

Percy smiled. "Yeah, he's cool."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Any defender of justice is always cool in your eyes, Seaweed Brain."

**TxN**

"You shouldn't have started a fight, Airhead," The child of Hades sighed, leaning against the tree, feeling the cool night breeze brush against her skin. She didn't mind; the Underworld was colder than the human world so she was used to it. "It was childish and uncalled for."

"_Childish? Uncalled for?_" The child of Zeus echoed incredulously, turning to glare at his companion. "Excuse me? It was to defend you."

Nico scowled. "So, now that I'm a girl, I'm suddenly the damsel in distress?"

"Nic, you were _always_ the damsel in distress." Thalia snorted derisively, earning himself a blow to the gut.

"I'm risking my health to accompany you," Nico grounded out through gritted teeth. "don't make me ditch you here alone."

"Fine," Thalia said, seeming to be pouting. He hated guard duty as punishment, even washing the dishes or cleaning patrol wasn't this bad; firstly, it was chilly and he'd have to be up all night, he'd be the definition of zombie the next morning and his handsome face would be filled with zits if he stayed up late!

"It's cold," he whined.

"You think I'm not?"

That prompted a frown of concern from the son of Zeus. "Then go back and sleep, I will be fine on my own," He hurriedly raise his hand to cup the yawn from escaping.

Nico's sharp ear caught the yawn though. "Take a nap," she said. "I'll wake you when someone comes to check on you."

The son of Zeus slid down the tree he was leaning against, shooting his cousin a wry glance. "I'm not too sure," he teased. "Will my little cousin survive against mean harpies? Or does she need big, strong me to—"

"Shut up and sleep," Nico snapped, little venom in her voice. In the dark, Thor couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a wry smile on his cousin's face.

"Yeah," The son of Zeus said, yawning as he tried to make himself comfortable sleeping outdoors. He'd slept in worse conditions so, in mere seconds, he was already dozing off.

Nico crouched by his side, gently removing the snoring demigod from the tree. She hesitated before she shifted, allowing the older boy to rest his head in her lap and the rest of his body sprawled on the grass.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

The shadows moved, wrapping around the children of the Big Three.

For the first time since Bianca's death, Nico slept with no nightmares, just pleasant dreams she could barely recall the next morning. But she thought they were filled with bright blue and green colors, moonlit scenery, the scent of the ocean breeze, and the soft sound of sweet laughter.

* * *

**TxN**

**Must review to show your support for Nico!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO—if I did, Nico would've been female and Thalia a guy.

**Warning:** Gender-bending. Language. Violence.

**Beta:** Urau.

* * *

Art of Deception

Chapter Five

The son of Zeus was blasted with bad luck since the start of the day.

He woke up, found himself in his cousin's lap and instantly had terrible thoughts (and if Lady Artemis found out, he'd be blasted to bits). His cousin panicking and slapping him away did not help, especially not when his he rolled down the hill and his head had connected soundly with a boulder.

Even though Nico apologize profusely and had proceeded to help him up, offering to bring him to the infirmary, Thor was still offended.

He sighed, batting her hand away. "I'm fine," he said even though his head throbbed painfully, ruining whatever good mood he might've had in the morning. Had it been anyone other than Nico, Thor would've bashed the person upside the head. He cracked his neck; despite the embarrassment, he had a good night's sleep, albeit a little cold. "I suppose my detention is over and I can go back to my cabin now—"

"To the Big House," Nico corrected, already making her way there.

"Ladies first," The son of Zeus muttered sardonically, allowing the daughter of Hades full privilege of the bathroom first, ignoring her scathing glare. She slammed the door shut in his face.

He realized the problem before she did. That wasn't unusual; the son of Zeus was a morning person and his cousin was clearly not, until she freshly showered, she would not respond nor would her brain work well. Usually, she gutted spirits in the Underworld when it was morning, to get her brain to work, but seeing as the living surrounded her now, she had no way to vent her morning anger.

"Do you have any clothes not from yesterday?"

There was a pause as Nico gurgled, and spat out the mouthful of water she had in her mouth. "No..." she answered, her voice muffled though the embarrassment couldn't be hidden fully.

Thor sighed. "Do you have a towel?"

"...Yes," she answered a moment later, thrown.

Thor kicked back from the wall. "Wait there, I'll go get you fresh clothes. The Aphrodite cabin's bound to have some."

The son of Zeus wasn't too keen on visiting a bunch of charm-speakers without any backup but seeing as he knew Lacy there, he was sure someone would help him. He crossed the distance rather quickly, careful to avoid shuffling campers who could barely keep their eyes open.

He found the Apollo kids running about energetically though, probably had something to do with their dad's domain.

Thor shrugged; their enthusiasm wasn't his problem. He slowed down considerably when he neared the Aphrodite Cabin, if he couldn't tell through sight, his sense of smell would've picked it up for him. He gagged, the place smelled like the places supermodels go to die.

He was starting to wonder when did he became so nice to help Nico out willingly. Oh, wait, he had to get clothes for himself didn't he?

He raised his hand and knocked. Despite his hesitance, his actions didn't show it. He rapped sharply, and after a few muffled curses unfitting of a supposedly charming and graceful child of Aphrodite, the door flew open.

Thor arched a brow down at Silena Beauregard, the counselor of the cabin who looked a little flustered when she saw him. He ignored it, choosing to run a hand through his hair. "I need help." When Silena cocked a brow, silently imploring him to continue, he did. "Do you have any clothes my size? And girl clothes, uh, about your size, but smaller?"

"Sure," Silena said. "But can you, ah, wait out here? I'd invite you in but we're not quite presentable at the moment..."

Thor nodded, silently relieved; if the smell was like toxic out here, it'd be an atomic bombing scene in there! "Sure," he said. He turned his back on the cabin, choosing to inspect the early morning scenery of Camp instead of facing that Barbie abomination. He inhaled, stretching; mornings at Camp wasn't all that bad.

"Hey, cutie."

Seeing no one else but him in the area, Thor turned, and there, leaning against the Aphrodite Cabin's doorway was Drew Tanaka. Thor was instantly on guard, he knew that this child of Aphrodite had the ability to use charm-speak and was rather spiteful. In her hands, she held two sets of separate clothes.

He reached out for it, but Drew retracted her hand. The son of Zeus grind his teeth in irritation. Of all people Silena could've sent, she sent this sister of hers? Really?

"I'm in no mood for jokes."

Drew hummed, unperturbed by the subtle threat. "So, I understand the male set of clothes. Is the girl's for that Nick girl Mark spilled his dinner over?"

Seeing no harm in answering, Thor nodded, silently wondering if he had signed someone's death warrant.

"I see," Drew said. "that the both of you are rather close."

Was it just him or was it jealousy in her eyes? Thor decided that he didn't care either way.

"We're cousins," Thor said, without thinking. He could practically hear the girl's brain trying to scour a memory of gods who were siblings who looked him and Nico; he simply didn't care, he made an impatient sound, thrusting out his hand for the pile of clothes, glaring.

"Hand it over, or get lost." Okay, he knew he was being very rude and ungrateful now, but frankly, this chick irritated the Hades out of him and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Drew smiled sweetly—too sweetly, the paranoid part of him said—and handed over the clothes. Thor took it, murmuring his thanks and left. He stopped walking though, the moment the door slammed shut.

He had Zeus' genes, so he couldn't really help the paranoia creeping up on him. He knew Drew was mean, especially to girls; his mind couldn't help but bring up why Drew used two hands to hold the clothes separately when she could just piled both up like Thor always did.

Maybe it was just her strange quirk?

To satisfy his paranoid thoughts, he raised the clothes meant for him to his nose, sniffing it. It smelled normal, probably had been washed with softener. He wrinkled his nose at the girly smell, sniffing Nico's bunch of clothes and promptly stopped in his tracks.

He sniffed harder. This smelt like... like what Phoebe had described from the centaur blood experience!

The son of Zeus gnashed his teeth together, shoving the urge to storm up to that bitch's face and punch her. He dumped the clothes into the nearest bin, which happened to be outside the Athena cabin. Deiciding that this cabin's kids wouldn't be mean (or vain) enough to prank others, he rapped the door.

To his surprise, Annabeth answered the door. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, coolly polite.

"Do you have any clothes your size, but smaller?" Annabeth arched a brow, but before she could ask, Thor answered the unasked question. "It's for my friend."

Annabeth nodded. "Sure, wait here." The door was left ajar, muffling only slightly the sound of Annabeth calling her sister's name for clothes. She was done in a second, handing it to Thor and slamming it shut in his face soon after, before he could even thank her.

"Uh, thanks!" he called, turning away but was stopped by one of Annabeth's brothers.

"Dude," The son of Athena yelled. "I just saw Mark and his bro head to the Big House. You and your friend live there don't you?" He left little to imagination; arching a brow, the son of Athena nodded and disappeared back into the cabin.

Eyes widening in horror, Thor sprinted towards the Big House. When he saw Mark, he did what he should've done earlier. Rage poured through him when he saw the son of Ares threatening to bust the door down, no answer came from within, and Thor didn't think Nico would stop him.

"You piece of shit..."

The sky crackled, a bolt of thunder zipping down from the sky, blasting through the roof and onto the son of Ares. It was a fortunate thing that the son of Zeus still knew the meaning of restraint and he resisted from smiting the son of Ares. He glared coldly at the other, conscious son of Ares.

"Get him out of my sight," Thor snarled quietly. "or I'll do much worse."

He met with no resistance. The son of Ares grabbed his brother and fled the scene quickly. Thor knocked on the door. "Nic?" he called. "It's me."

The door creaked open slightly, a lone black eye glared out distastefully. "What happened?" she asked, even though she seemed satisfied, as if she'd seen what happened.

"Blasted that guy," Thor muttered, handing her clothes through the small crack. "Hurry. I, at least, want to look presentable before I face my execution."

Nico grunted, but did not laugh.

Thor glared at the gathering campers, trying not to affect the weather with his mood. "Please leave, there's nothing here," he said, smiling thinly, dangerously which warded off many campers and he was smirking smugly to himself when Nico opened the door, eyeing him warily—he still got that charisma.

"Want me to watch the door?" she asked warily. "You've made a lot of enemies."

"No," Thor said. "Not like there's anything they haven't seen before."

Nico shrugged. "If you say so," she muttered gloomily. She was troubled that Thor had been through so much trouble for her, she was torn between feeling endeared that he was willing to get in trouble for her, and irritated that he was treating her as if she was helpless.

Or maybe he just wanted to save those unsuspecting campers from eternal damnation. Nico knew she could, and would, hesitate to summon a shadow portal to transport them straight to the Fields of Punishment.

She was tired of this, and thoroughly sick of her life being played. She knew someone who could help. She threw one last glance at the ruined ceiling and left.

She had an Iris-Message to send. She ran back to their shared room—mainly to avoid curious campers—and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure. She rummaged around her backpack for drachmas and for the handy spray. Even though her hand will be sore after this.

"Show me Hecate," Nico murmured, silently imploring her to hurry and answer. She blinked rapidly in confusion when a beautiful, familiar but not-wanted visage came into view. "Uh... Lady Aphrodite?"

The goddess of Love and Doves smiled at the daughter of Hades. Instantly, Nico's fingers loosened but Aphrodite spoke hurriedly. "Oh, don't stop, dear. I simply must talk to you."

Her face hardened; she wasn't very fond of this particular goddess because a part of her blamed this goddess for her curse. "I have nothing to say."

Aphrodite's face hardened as well, her eyes glinting with something akin to malice and Nico felt her skin crawl. "We must; after all, we have much to discuss." Judging from Nico's face, she didn't think so. "Especially," Aphrodite smiled slyly. "about your feelings for a certain son of Poseidon."

The child of Hades went paler than ever. Just as she didn't think things could get worse, someone knocked on her door, impatiently turning the doorknob. "Nic?" Thor's voice drifted through the door, muffled by the wood. "You in there? Open up!"

"We'll talk later," Nico said. _Like, never_.

Aphrodite pouted. "Why not now?"

"Thor—Thalia's here," Nico said but before she could continue, the door creaked open. She whirled around to face Thor, poking his spiky head in, his blue eyes curious and a tad annoyed. "How did you get in here?"

"Uh... didn't you unlock it?" Then he looked past Nico's shoulder. "What the fuck are you talking to the goddess of love?"

"I meant to contact Hecate," Nico said, irritated and slightly embarrassed at how he looked at her. Did Thor think she was some sort of lovesick girl praying for love? "But somehow, I got Aphrodite. Unless those two goddess suddenly switched places, she is not the ideal person I would've gone to help."

"Ooh, Hecate, like the goddess of magic and voodoo curses thingie, right?"

Aphrodite clucked her tongue disapprovingly, successfully drawing their attention. She shot Thor a disapproving look. "Why don't you help Nico with keeping the IM on?" Sighing, and seeing no way out of it, Thor reached out for the spray.

"Happy?" he asked, sarcasm leaking.

"Very much so," Aphrodite beamed, making the children of the Big Three nervous. She eyed Thor curiously, as if planning who he'd look good with, then at Nico who looked sick and cornered. Whatever they were talking about before weren't meant for Thor's ears and he knew it.

He wished he hadn't showered so quickly, but someone had wanted to use the bathroom. He wondered if it was part of the goddess' ploy, not impossible for her. "So," he said, trying to sound casual, but he only got Nico's glare. "what's wrong?"

"We were just discussing about Nico's denial and her love life," Aphrodite teased.

"Whatever it is you're talking about," Thor mumbled, trying not to sound rude. "Nico's not a toy for you to play with and ruin."

"_Why_," Aphrodite drawled back sarcastically. "I live to see demigods pair up."

"Get a life," The son of Zeus groaned.

"Is there any way to reverse this mess?" Nico asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't think the goddess of love would be useful in situations like these.

Aphrodite disappointed her; she answered. "Persephone's curse is not that hard to remove," she said. "It's rather common and Hecate has the formula to concoct a cure."

Thor's face lit up. "Awesome! Can you put her through?"

"Hm, no." The demigods' faces fell—they should've know it wasn't easy. "Not that I don't want to help, dears, but problem is, Hecate is on the other side. She supported the Titans and she's taken all her spell-books with her, nothing here can help you."

Thor sighed. "I should've known. I'm not a noob to this game of torture-demigods shit." He shot the goddess a foul glance. "What do you want anyway?"

"Well, I might remember how to make the cure..." Neither demigods rise to the bait, choosing to remain silent and see where this go. "But..."

"Let's not forget that," Thor agreed warily.

"... you must entertain me," Aphrodite finished, beaming as if the demigods would jump at the chance to do so. The children of the Big Three looked like they'd been presented with the option of jumping off a cliff or into a pot full of lava. "What's wrong? All you need to do is just kiss the person you're in love with." She shot Nico a suggestive smile. "I'm sure it's easy for you."

"It can't be that easy," Thor said suspiciously, quick to ignore all of Nico's subtle and not-so-subtle signs to shut up. "So, the person we kiss don't need to like us back? Nothing? No conditions?"

Aphrodite snapped her fingers.

"Thanks for reminding me, you're such a sweet, child of Zeus," She winked at them. "Yes, that person has to have a little interest in you."

"Thor!" Nico snarled, baring her teeth at him.

The son of Zeus winced, but before he could bargain a better deal, Aphrodite had already cut off the message. Nico shot him a look of pure hatred.

Then, she turned and stormed out of the room.

"Oh great," Thor muttered to empty air, before burying his face in Nico's pillow, groaning loudly.

He knew he had to get on Nico's good side again if he wanted any help, and for that, he needed to do something he'd usually die before doing: apologize.

He sighed. "Fuck my life."

* * *

**TxNxP**

_What do you think?_

**REVIEW**

\/

\/

\/


End file.
